


I know

by Idreamtofdemi



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, dotty - Fandom, vinchelle
Genre: F/M, vinchelle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idreamtofdemi/pseuds/Idreamtofdemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There is in every one of us, even those who seem to be most moderate, a type of desire that is terrible, wild, and lawless.”</p><p> </p><p>― Plato, The Republic</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some Vinchelle (Vin Diesel/ Michelle Rodriguez) AU that I always felt was there.

***

It was one of those moments in which life just stops. Somehow, the world just stops spinning and its whole weight lays on your chest for the seemingly longest second before time catches up on you and leaves you to deal with that weight while everything around you comes back in full speed like a stampede stomping on your frail body, bruising and cutting into your already bruised soul.

“Michelle, baby I’m on my way, I’m going to come pick you up right now okay?” 

All that left her mouth was a soft whimper that from her lips meant pain, so much pain, and he knew it. He knew she wasn’t one to go quiet, and he knew she wasn’t one to have her vulnerability up in her sleeve. He knew her like no one else did, and only he knew what kind of pain it took to paralyze her, to wound her that deep, to the point of exhaustion.

He could imagine her standing by her kitchen island, keeping herself up by pure instinct but out of the real strength that meant moving. He could imagine her small body ready to crumble, and all he wanted was to be beside her, to have her crumble into his arms because she was the sole reason why he wasn’t stumbling down himself.

“Michelle, baby I need you to say something, and I need you to go pack a bag alright? We’re going to fly down there, be with his family… baby I need you to talk to me”.

She could hear him but very faintly, like he was really far from her, and that single thought made her want to sob even more, because she wanted him, she needed him immediately. She tried to shake herself off of the numbing trance she was in and the first few tears started to run down her cheeks, and her breathing quickly labored.

“Michelle, please baby, say something”.

He was so worried, and the worry in his voice was what made her heart hurt so badly she finally let out the big choking sob that was strangling her. It was more than worry, it was worry and sadness and pain, so much pain.

“He’s gone” she managed to sob out as she walked to her living room and crawled into a ball of tears but never let go of her phone. Saying it outloud with her own set of lips made it all even more real, and even more cruel.

“I know, I know my angel, I’ll be there in ten minutes okay, I’m already on my way”

“I can’t-”

“I know, I’m on my way, I love you baby”

“I love you Vin”.


End file.
